chawosauriafandomcom-20200213-history
2017 Chawosaurian legislative elections
The Chawosaurian Legislative Elections of 2017, serving as a "coattail election" for Degotoga K. Atagulkalu and his Capitalist partisan allies, were a series of snap elections taking place on December 31, 2017, during the 2017 Recall Election, where the Communist Party has lost their first election in a surprise defeat. With Degotoga K. Atagulkalu won the special election in a surprise victory, along with the legislative branch, this election ended the 71-year era of Communist dominance over the Chawopolis Palace lasted January 1, 1946, to December 31, 2017 (see 1945 results). This is a rare electoral result in Chawosauria, the Capitalists have never defeated a Communist Party in a national legislative election since the 1945 midterm elections. The Communist Party's factors of losing their first election since 1939 attributed to their partisan pettiness, tribalism, their attempts to stoke the flames of hatred, and their failure to address to the Chawosaurian citizenry about drastic world news events such as the election of Donald Trump as President of the United States in 2016, the United Kingdom voted to leave the European Union, Eurosceptic Populists in Europe performing well in 2016-17 European elections like Germany, France, and Russia, a miserably failed snap election in the United Kingdom, Climate Change, ISIL threatening Western Civilization, and the destabilization of the Middle East. With this, the Capitalists were able to energize the widely ignored Clinton-Blair Voters in unprecedented numbers, boosting their turnout from 0% in the previous election to 37% in 2017. The Social Democratic Workers' Labour Party won 42% of the Clinton-Blair vote, to the non-socialist capitalist parties' 58% of the Clinton-Blair vote. This is the very first Post-Cold War Chawosaurian Legislative Election in the History of Chawosauria where the Communist Party losses and the Anti-Communists won the Chawopolis Palace, the Communists had been defeating the Anti-Communists literally through the whole Cold War era. This is the first legislative election in the History of Chawosauria on which the electoral results didn't fully stand to the next election because five months after the 2017 election, the Anti-Communists lost a seat to the Communists in a California special election. Jonathan Dragan Boleslaus IX is the first Prime Minister since Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII in 1945 to lose his position as Speaker of the Palace while still retaining his position as Prime Minister and the first Prime Minister since Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII since 1975 to lose a legislative election. Historically, when the Supreme Leader is serving his first days as Supreme Leader, the Supreme Leader's party or coalition would gain seats, sometimes a majority (this is the first midterm election in Chawosaurian History a Supreme Leader's party or coalition wins a majority). Degotoga K. Atagulkalu had been Supreme Leader for 11 months as of December 2017, because he was new at that time, his coalition gained seats, plus, a majority, which historically happens to a New Supreme Leader. The Capitalists won control of all four chambers of the Chawopolis Palace, the House of Commons, the House of Lords, the House of Representatives, and then the Senate, but in the 2018 California special election, the Capitalists lost the Senate by one seat, reducing the Capitalists from an 817-183 seat and 4-4 chamber supermajority to an 816-184 seat and 3-4 chamber supermajority. This legislative election ended the Era of the First Red Palace, the DKA Coalition broke through the Communist Party's First Red Palace, and won their first majority. Because of the Communist Party victory in the next election in 2019, the 2017 election is the most recent Capitalist victory. This is the last legislative election held on December 31st. This election was decisive in preventing Jonathan Dragan Boleslaus IX from taking a prime ministerial second term, something that seemed very possible because of the Chawosaurian Revolution. This election laid the ground for Jonathan Sidney MacCarthy III to become Prime Minister three years from here. Context was Supreme Leader during the elections in 2017. |left]] Before 2018, the Communist Party had been controlling the Chawopolis Palace since 1946 after decisively flipping the Palace off from the hands of Capitalist dominance in the 1945 midterm elections and since then, they had never lost control of the Palace throughout the whole Cold War era. The Communist Party crushed the Capitalists and their Anti-Communist allies in devastating margins except for 1975, 1989, and 2009, where the Communist Party heavily lost seats while still retaining a majority, but since the fall of the Soviet Union, and the end of the Cold War in 1991, the power of the Communist Party had been weakening, even though the Communists expanded their supermajority by 161 seats in the elections of 1995, 1999, and 2005, the post-Cold War era poses a threat to the Communist Party's ability to retain control of the Chawopolis Palace. In the 2009 midterm elections, the Communist Party's struggle to keep control of the Palace began, with the devastating loss of 215 seats while still retain a majority. In the 2015 elections, the Communist Party gained a significant comeback in strong reaction to the death of Timothy Max Roosevelt in 2011, gaining all 283 seats from the Social Democrats. While the Communists serve in the 2016-17 Government, in 2016, ignored signs of a Capitalist wave began to take its toe. With the 2016 U.S. elections sweeping Donald Trump into power, and also in 2016, the United Kingdom voted to leave the European Union, and in 2017, Germany nearly voted Nationalists into power, and a failed snap election in the United Kingdom, all over concerns of immigration, the Communist Party was silent on these events, because as opponents against Western Democracy, they enjoyed seeing Liberal Democracy collapse in the United States, the United Kingdom, and many European States, and they stoked the flames of partisan tribalism and prejudice in Chawosauria by removing Samantha Wawetseka from power because she was a woman, called a general election in 2016 to remove Abooksigun Eluwilussit because he was not assimilated into Chawosaurian Culture, they failed to address the Assassination of Malina Parker because she tried to legalize religion in Chawosauria, and they removed Oconostota Eluwilussit from power for the same reason they got his father voted out of office. The partisan tribalism of the Communist Party escalated during the presence of Degotoga K. Atagulkalu, as they called another general election to have him removed, but desperately called it early, citing lack of safety for voters during the Chawosaurian Revolution. DKA was reelected due to incumbency advantage. DKA desegregated the military to allow religious minorities to serve in the military, this caused anger towards DKA from the Communist Party and called a "special election" as they call it as a special referendum on DKA, hoping this would turn the public against DKA over his socially liberal policies in regard to religion. Not only the Communist Party called a special election to have DKA replaced, they called a snap election to increase their seats after DKA packed the Palace with more seats. On December 31, 2017, the Communist Party lost their first election since 1939. Losing 500 seats (416 elected seats and all 83 appointed seats) and losing the popular vote by 57 percentage points. It was a landslide for the non-Communists, and the Communist Party lost the election attributed to anger towards the Communist Party's partisan pettiness and tribalism, their failure to address what's going on in the world to the Chawosaurian citizenry, and their constant abuse of their power when it comes to calling and approving elections. Results The Capitalists gained their first ever majority in the 21st century, in the 3rd millennium, and in the post-cold war era. This is the first time since World War II that the Capitalists have had a majority in the Chawopolis Palace. The Communist Party had reigned the Chawopolis Palace between 1946 to 2017 (71 years), and never have they've ever lost control of the Palace in that era. The Capitalists flipped 416 of the 2015-elected seats of the Chawopolis Palace, gained 83 of the newly packed seats in the Palace, and won the popular vote by 317,170,100 votes, and 57 percentage point in popular vote percentages. Capitalists swept the Millennial Fire Wall, broke through the Soviet Fire Wall, and won 81.7% of seats in the Palace, to the Communists' 18.4% of seats in the Palace. Defeating the Communist Party of the late Dictator Timothy Max Roosevelt was widely considered impossible, Chawosauria had been a dominant-party state for a long while since the 1975 elections, and the Communist Party had been and still is the most powerful party in Chawosauria. The Capitalists have achieved the impossible by for the first time in 71 years, defeated the Communist Party from a majority government to a minority opposition, this has never happened and it is unlikely to happen again. In the 2019 elections, the Capitalists in the Palace may not be able to hold on to their majority in the Palace against the Communist Party that is still popular and powerful. Campaign Trial As Thomas Fletcher, a Chawosaurian political pundit putted it this way, the Communist Party barely campaigned, and that lack of appearances backfired on the Communist Party. The Capitalists campaigned for liberal democracy, voting rights, political and civil rights, civil liberties, and accountability in the Chawopolis Palace, the Capitalists' message was appealing to voters in Chawosauria. Less voter suppression, less regulations on voters that the Communist Party have conducted when they ruled the Chawopolis Palace for a longtime. Capitalists campaigned for peace, international cooperation, and workers' rights and labor unions. Ramifications The consequences of this election was short-lived. The Capitalists, led by DKA and JSM, forged the DKA Coalition, an alliance of Capitalist voters who supported DKA. In the opening of the 2018-2019 Government, two major coalitions were formed, the Left-Wing Coalition, the majority coalition, and the Big-Tent Coalition, the minority coalition. The Capitalist government started to forge a proactive legislative and budgetary program called the Arsenals of Socialism, and it was going well in the beginning, but in the beginning of the Poseidon Blowout and Oil-spill Scandal, the Capitalists were unable to hold corporations accountable, although they promised accountability in the Chawopolis Palace they were elected to power, the Chawopolis Palace's involvement involved slow investigations, low-energetic legislative achievements, and a war going wrong. In the five months of the Capitalists' tenure as a supermajority government, the Capitalists' supermajority decreased by one seat in a special election in California as a result of the rising frustrations towards this government, and in the 2018 off-year elections, the Communist Party started to forge a significant comeback after losing terribly in the 2017 elections. The Communist Party made an even major comeback by winning control of the big prize, which it's control of the Chawosaurian European Parliament, this was a major defeat for the Capitalists and a loss of power for the Palace, which was the power to tax. The Capitalists' leader, Degotoga K. Atagulkalu, saw his popularity collapsed, and by the beginning of 2019, opposition against him was incredibly widespread. On March 3, 2019, Degotoga K. Atagulkalu passed away unexpectedly, and the Chawopolis Palace held an emergency monarchical selection to replace him. Ekewaka M. Kalawai'a was swept to power by the Chawopolis Palace, but his incumbency was weaker than Degotoga K. Atagulkalu's, the Capitalists were warned that Ekewaka M. Kalawai'a running for reelection could mean throwing the Chawosaurian Federal Election of 2019 to the Communist Party. In the Chawosaurian Legislative Elections in 2019, the Capitalists have weak incumbency advantages, meaning they're at risk of losing their majority to the Communist Party. The Chawosaurian economy collapsed under the Capitalists' watch after a year of economic recovery under their control, and the Capitalists increasingly appearing "leaderless" with no unified message as they collapsed into a schism and a series of sex scandals, corruption, and the inability to legislate by the beginning of 2019. The Capitalists were defeated in the 2019 Chawosaurian legislative elections. Legacy The 2017 legislative elections is both the first Capitalist victory since World War II but also the most recent Capitalist victory in Chawosaurian History. The Capitalists failed to keep their new first-time majority intact in the following election, making them the first first-time majority party to have failed to win re-election. This is Degotoga K. Atagulkalu's first (and only because of his death) midterm election. Like all first midterm elections of newly enrolled Emperors, DKA's party gained seats. See also * 2017 Chawosaurian elections ** April and December 2017 Chawosaurian direct election ** 2017 Chawosaurian legislative elections ** November 2017 Chawosaurian presidential election * Chawosaurian Revolution * Chawosaurian Revolutionary Wars * Great Patriotic War * Degotoga K. Atagulkalu Category:History of Chawosauria Category:Politics of Chawosauria Category:Chawosaurian Revolution Category:Chawosaurian Civil War Category:Degotoga K. Atagulkalu Category:Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII